Main Page
Welcome to the Reign of Conflagration Wiki Reign of Conflagration is modification for Command & Conquer Generals: Zero Hour. The mod features four new factions, redesigned previous factions, several minor factions and alternate storyline of Zero Hour. Past Wars and Conflicts One of the most biggest conflicts were the First Eurasian Conflict, this war was one of the most biggest battles ever thought in the world. *First Eurasian Conflict - The war that started the apocalypse around Eurasia, causing Eurasia to fear the Global Liberation Army. All-thou the GLA stands the fearsome faction in terms of war against peace and control of Eurasia before potential rise the GLRF and other factions. The Peoples Liberation Army of China and America's Ranger and USMC had intervene to take care of the problem.﻿ Ongoing Wars and Conflicts Currently in the world, there are three ongoing battles between several forces; There are two wars which are currently part of the second continential war known as the Second Eurasian Conflict. These wars have been currently known to be still go on. *Second Eurasian Conflict - The Current war which pitted the world into Eurasia to fight either for the side of peace or for the side of world conquest and terrorism. The US-Task Forces and China's elite Iron Dragon PLA forces with Company and Eurasian Forces to rise up and take on the 4th Reich of Yuri and the Global Liberation Resistance Forces. *South American Civil War - Pitting the New Andes Armada and the GLRF supported Martollo Cartel against each-other, South America is currently a battleground, leading help from North America to deal with the problem, The Company of Liberty along with the US-Task Forces to assist the South in dealing with the problem; the Company South-North American Force is currently winning the fight against the Martollo Cartel. *Kalini Crisis - Set within Russia, continued after the end of the First Eurasian Conflict, the Kalini Crisis was a continental battle which turned made the country into a nuclear wasteland, caused after of a fireball made the country to become a war-torn battleground for Loyalist Forces of the Russian Government between Seperatist Splinter Cells within the country. Several cities were heavily damaged due to the crisis and the loss of several important figures; one of those was Alexander Romanov, a loyalist commander and politician who supported the Premier during dark times. Possible/Rumoured Future Conflicts Over the courses of several battles, there have been rumoured battles which may take on various forces across the world in the future. *World War III (Possible/Rumour) - There have been rumours that the 4th Reich of Yuri will take over the world and fight off against the Company of Liberty in the northern part of America; these rumours were denied by the Company of Liberty, but however several generals and commanders actuly had predictions that the Reich will prepare future invasions as Spies heard of the new; However, the conflict with the 4th Reich is currently under control.﻿ Factions In Reign of Conflagration are along with three original factions four brand new ones, spamming all across the globe and highly influencing already unstable balance of the power. Along with them, there is several smaller factions, which are supporting the larger ones. Factions *United States Task Forces *Iron Dragon PLA *Global Liberation Resistance *Company of Liberty *Forth Reich of Yuri *Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network *New Andes Armada Minor Factions (Inspired by Red Alert 3 Paradox) *Allied Nations *Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc. *FutureTech Corporation *GLA Separatists *Kojima Motorbikes *Martollo Cartel *Russian Resistance *Russian Mafia *Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. *United Forces of Africa *United States Reserves *Yuri Psycho Army Guard Latest activity Category:Browse